Alulienne
Character Info Alulienne, or Alu for short, was the designer for most of the buildings found in Ama'varde. She is also the founder of the Grabbin' Up the Fauna Team or GUFT, as well as a fairly active character for most of Path to Power 2. During Path to Power 3, she decided to stay at Ama'varde rather than go on the airship. Physical Description Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 2, Epilogue 13, 2/23/11) - LA panel four: proposing concept for the new Tei'kaliath house. First appearance. Path to Power 2 * Advices Made by this Clan Member: Alulienne's proposal (http://tinyurl.com/4jnzk4x) 12 votes. LA: Chapter 2, Epilogue 13. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Alulienne was born into one of the farming families of the Old City; specifically, her family raised, trained and bred many of the stock animals that supported the city's agriculture. Animal husbandry was an art in itself, and she was taught from an early age about the beasts they worked with- how to control, tame and train them, protect them, utilize them, examine and heal them, and, generally, produce and maintain the best stock animals for the health of their civilization. This skill was greatly enhanced by her and her family's mana abilitiies. Eventually she learned (from her family's teachings) to run the family business. As a child, however, Alu was a rambunctious little girl; her favorite activities included rough-housing with family and wrastling similarly sized livestock. This probably inspired her to practice tir'ay on the side, though she never made it anything more than a hobby when not helping her family around the animals. Between tir'ay and life on the farm, however, she grew to be confident, compassionate and resolute. Around the time of the Fall, her family experienced a massive loss of livestock as resources were misused and animals were stolen, slaughtered, or simply escaped in the ensuing chaos. Many members of her family were slain while trying to prevent these crimes. In the end, she and a few others escaped, notably her father, younger brother and sister, and a few aunts, uncles and cousins. The family left with a small scraggle of a herd, though all of these beasts were sold or slaughtered out of necessity along the way to Ther'avare. Many members outside her immediate family also stopped short of Ther'avare, choosing to start over in the settlements they passed. However, Alu lead her siblings along with the rest of the Tei'kaliaths-to-be. In light of the tragedies and break-ups, Alu kept a strong spirit. Though she spent the majority of her time in Ther'avare taking care of her younger siblings, she was able to watch as Ther'avare was built up from rubble and as its people rose to meet many challenges; her already brimming optimism only grew. Now, having escaped a second exodus and on the verge of conquering the world above, the clan's endurance and determination have all but convinced the young drow to finally step up, not only in duty to the Tei'kaliaths but also to the remains of her family. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:Hunters